living chaos
by Fanfic Bros
Summary: team JRES (Dress) is at beacon to fight monster but will their past come back to haunt them or will they win the fight
1. Chapter 1

Jodie was just a normal girl she was walking down the street and bumps into someone they both fall "I am so sorry, are you OK?" She said

"IM fine"

"What's your name?" Jodie asked

"Ember fox"

"Im Jodi Holloway nice to meet you"

"I'm going to beacon see ya"

"Wait!,I'm also going let's go together"

"Sure" they walk to beacon which wasn't far and walked inside

"Wow this is cool"

"JODIE!" Yelled someone

"GREY!"

"And who is this?"

"This is Ember"

"Well let's go,you weren't on a team last year maybe you'll be this year,let's go see what team your on" they walk in to see Ozpin standing there "Ahem,I am going to put last year students on the same team team RWBY,JNPR,GASL and a new team,Jodie Holloway,Ember fox, Rachet lightning and Surge Valentine you will be known as team JRES,leader is...Jodie Holloway"

"You are dismissed" they all walk back to their dorms they all sit down on the beds and Jodi and Ember are having a fight on who gets the top bunk

"I get the top!" yelled Jodi

"No I do!" yelled Ember they feel a tail hit them

"Stop it!,how about Jodie gets the top"

"No!" they grab him by his tail and slap him

"Did you guys notice that Rachet is gone" said Ember

"No let's look for him in the morning" said Surge

"NO! He is our team mate we need to look for him" said Jodie

"Jodie's right we need to find him"they walk out the dorm and try to find him

"RACHET! RACHET!" shouted Jodie, they found him being ambushed by seniors

"HEY GET AWAY FROM HIM" yelled Ember as she punched one of them but the other one grabbed her fox ears and another grabs Jodie and Surges ears but Rachet ran up and hit the guy hard to the ground ,Rachet just goes berserk and hit everyone to the ground and Ozpin stood over them

"All of you come to my office NOW!"


	2. Chapter 2

"I am very disappointed in all of you not even one day and you try to kill each other I should suspend you"

"NO!" said Ember

"Sir it's my fault they were pulling Jodie,Surge and Embers ears,so if you suspend someone suspend me"

"No team kiss however will be team JRES you will be with team RWBY in a ancient forest"

"YAY! I get to be with my sisters,Ozpin one qeustion"  
>"Yes miss holloway?"<p>

"Can team GASL come with"

"Why?"  
>"Because I feel safe with my brother"<p>

"Im sorry I will have to decline that you cant rely on your brother anymore you have to rely on your team"

"Yes sir" said Jodie almost crying,Surge puts his hand on Jodie's shoulder and said

"It's OK" they walk out and to their room, Jodie and Ember were still arguing about the beds

"Girls Surge and I dont mind sleeping on the bottom beds so how about both you get both top bunks"

"OK!" said Ember,Jodie started polishing burnout,Surge was sleeping,Ember was playing with her tail for no reason and Rachet was just staring off into space

"Hey guys I thought about this but we need nicknames" said Ember

"How about yours is...Foxy" said Jodie

"OK yours can be Kitty" said Surge

"Rachet's can be Rachi!" said Ember with excitement

"And how about Surges,Suger"said Rachet

"Lets go meet team RWBY in the forest" said Jodie they grab their weapons and walk out

"So I get to meet Ruby,i hear my brother has a crush on her" they arrive at the forest and gets attacked by a deathstalker,Jodie shoots Burnout at the death stalker but hits Foxy

"FOXY!"

"Im OK Jodie"

"No you are not Burnout can issue 220 degrees burns"

"No im fine this armor is fire proof"

"OK then" Jodie shoots Burnout at the deathstalker,Ember hits it with blaze toxious then team RWBY jumps out

"You could've helped us sooner"said Jodie

"I wanted to see how you fight" said Ruby,Yang walks up and grabs Jodie and Embers collars

"Hey I can walk"

"YANG WE ARENT BABIES" screamed Jodie,Yang wasnt listening she dragged them to a hot spot,Foxy grabs a tree to get away from Yangs grip

"Good I can walk now" Jodie does the same

"Foxy can I tell you something?"

"Sure Kitty whats up?"

"Im...not a real Faunas"

"What do you mean?"

"These ears are real but I wasnt born with them,they were put on me,same with Grey"

"Im...sorry I dont know what to say"


End file.
